Who is Your Love?
by Deer Luvian
Summary: [End Chap Up] Luhan kesal dirinya merasa disingkirkan oleh sebuah game di ponsel maupun lainnya. Tak terima ada hal yang akan ia lakukan demi membuat Jongin kembali padanya. Ia ingin membuat Jongin sadar siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya. Awalnya Jongin merasa biasa, lama-lama ia menjadi gila. (KaiLu/KaiHan slight! ChanLu, GS! Luhan and several cast, DLDR)
1. Chapter 1

**Who Is Your Love?**

By : Deer Luvian

 **Main Cast:**

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

.

 **Other cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Huang Zitao

And other will be mentioned

.

 **Genre:**

Romance, comedy or romance?

(Sorry for failed humors)

.

 **Lenght :**

Three Shoots

.

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast not mine, but the story pure from my mind.

.

 **Author notes**

This is Genderswitch, With pairing KaiLu slight! ChanLu.

 **Don't Like don't read**

 **Don't Bash, Don't Flame and Don't plagiat..**

.

 **Summary:**

Luhan kesal dirinya merasa disingkirkan oleh sebuah game di ponsel maupun lainnya. Tak terima ada hal yang akan ia lakukan demi membuat Jongin kembali padanya. Ia ingin membuat Jongin sadar siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya. Awalnya Jongin merasa biasa, lama-lama ia menjadi gila.

(Oke it's bad summary guys, sorry)

.

 **Happy reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter one.**

 _Teng-teng-teng..._

Suara dering ditimbulkan dari gerakan tangan yang menggetarkan hebat lonceng besi itu terdengar nyaring di telinga. Menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah dimulai. Sontak semua siswa merapikan alat tulisnya dan bersiap mengisi lambung mereka dengan beberapa pasokan nutrisi yang sekiranya bisa menghentikan raungan perut itu.

Tak berbeda dengan para siswa yang lain, ketiga siswi cantik juga melakukan hal yang sama. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju deretan kursi kosong di kantin setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan jam pelajaran terakhir. Perut datar mereka meminta sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan energinya. Dan kantin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk itu semua.

Salah satu dari ketiga gadis muda itu memesan makanan, lainnya memilih tempat duduk. Pojok kanan kantin yang cukup jarang disentuh menjadi pilihannya.

"Besok _weekend_ main _yuk_.. Aku bosan terus berada di rumah." Celetuk gadis bermata sipit dengan antusias.

Gadis lain be- _name tag_ Lu Han itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa Baek.. Jongin lebih dulu mengajakku mencari buku..." Jawabnya merasa sedikit perlahan.

" _Yaah_.. _Eh_ , tumben sekali Jongin mencari buku? Kerasukan setan mana dia?" Cibir Baekhyun setelah menyadari alasan Luhan menolak ajakannya.

Gadis dengan surai madu itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Bagus _dong_ kalau dia ingin berubah?" Sahutnya.

"Aneh saja! Jongin belajar itu bagaikan dunia mau kiamat! Tahu sendiri _'kan_ kebiasaan kekasihmu?"

Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali menyangkal kata-kata Baekhyun namun seakan bibirnya disumpal sesuatu. Yang dikatakan benar, semuanya benar. Memang suatu hal yang aneh jika Jongin –kekasih Luhan- belajar. _Ah_ , jangankan belajar sekedar mencari buku itu adalah hal yang _menganehkan_. Pemuda _tan_ dengan ketertarikan nol dalam belajar dan memiliki kemampuan yang pas-pasan memang akan dipandang berbeda ketika ada pernyataan ia ingin mencari buku ataupun belajar. Kesan negatif pasti mengikutinya.

Luhan, gadis muda yang saat ini menempuh pendidikan di _Highschool_ tingkat dua sebenarnya cukup merasakan hal itu. Kekasihnya maniak _game_. Apapun semuanya _game_. Bahkan terkadang Jongin lupa jika ia memiliki kekasih Luhan. Tak jarang Luhan memergoki Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan _PSP_ ataupun ponsel canggih berisi puluhan _game_. Tapi saat Jongin memintanya menemaninya mencari buku, wajar _'kan_ Luhan berharap lebih? Mungkin Jongin bosan dengan _game-game_ itu. Mungkin Jongin mulai sadar posisinya saat ini –peringkat dua puluh terbawah- dan ingin belajar. Mungkin orangtuanya mengancam Jongin atau lainnya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun meragukan perubahan baik Jongin? Harusnya ia juga mendukung kekasih sahabatnya.

Dasar! Byun Baekhyun!

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak bisa Lu.. Kyung, kita main _yuk_ besok! _Namsan Tower_ sepertinya ingin kita cumbui.." Baekhyun mengalihkan gencaran rayuannya pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dengan nampan makanan. Ia menata makanan itu di atas meja dan melirik pada Luhan sejenak.

Luhan menggeleng dengan desahan berat meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kekasih Lu Han akan belajar mulai besok.. Kita tidak bisa mengganggu acara mereka bukan.." Sindir Baekhyun seraya menyesap _bubble tea-_ nya pelan.

Luhan mendelik. Tangannya gatal ingin sekali memukul jidat sempit milik Baekhyun. Gadis ini benar-benar. Punya mulut seperti tak pernah dirawat.

"Bukankah itu hal yang baik? Kau kenapa _sih_ Baek?" Luhan tersenyum menang. Kyungsoo teman mereka lebih memilih berpihak pada Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia ingin menggoda Luhan namun tak diikuti permainannya oleh Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyendokkan makanan itu lalu menyuapkan pada mulutnya. Sebentar mengunyah sebelum menyuarakan isi hati.

"Setidaknya Jongin ada usaha berubah.. Daripada dia terus berkutat dengan _game_ dan nilainya semakin turun?"

"Ya-ya-ya terserah kau saja _lah_.."

Setelah penutupan kata pasrah dari Baekhyun, mereka memulai perbincangan lainnya. Cerita-cerita yang lebih menarik dari sekedar bergosip tentang Jongin. Tentang mulai _fashion_ , _hunting_ foto, tempat _hang out_ paling _hits_ dan lainnya. Mereka bertiga bukan _lah_ gadis polos yang selalu berada di rumah tidak. Mereka juga bukan gadis sosialita yang memiliki banyak keinginan dalam hidup mewah tidak. Mereka juga bukan gadis pandai yang selalu memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata juga tidak. Hanya sekumpulan gadis muda yang masih terombang-ambing oleh masa pubertas. Masih mencari jati diri tentang siapa mereka. Wajar jika yang diperbincangkan selalu berganti dari satu topik ke topik lain.

Cukup seru derai tawa dan untaian cerita yang mereka tawarkan hingga tepukan pelan membuyarkan salah satu tawa dari mereka. Pelakunya adalah Huang Zitao yang meminta Baekhyun untuk bergeser. Baekhyun mengalah, buat kekasihnya apa yang tidak? Bukan hanya Huang Zitao saja, rupanya Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol juga turut serta. Mereka melingkar dengan wajah saling beradu pandang. Seakan sebuah pertemuan besar yang tengah digelar.

Luhan menatap dalam sang kekasih. Jika ia tak ragu dengan lensa rusanya, Jongin sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Pelan sekali desahan kecewa menguar, selalu saja Jongin lebih tertarik dengan ponsel terbarunya itu. Bosan menatap kekasih yang tak _'ngeh'_ dengan beberapa situasi itu, Luhan mulai menarik diri agar lebih fokus dengan Chanyeol. Ya, pemuda tinggi itu sedang girangnya bercerita ini itu. Menyenangkan sekali jika punya kekasih seperti Chanyeol. Pasti ia tak akan mati kebosanan.

"Kalian tahu! Aku baru saja memancing sebuah ikan besar! _Uh_ rasanya itu menyenangkan sekali.." Sepenggal cerita yang Luhan dengar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol setelah ia kecewa dengan Jongin. Cukup menarik perhatian.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tampak antusias dengan cerita Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Kapan-kapan ajak aku _dong_! Aku juga ingin ada pengalamanan mengangkat ikan besar di dadaku.." Seru Tao tak mau kalah dengan suara ceria Chanyeol.

" _Uh_! Minggu depan, Lee _Ahjussi_ akan berlayar. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut? Hanya sehari _kok_ , kita berangkat sabtu malam dan minggu siang kita pulang. Bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

Tao menoleh pada Baekhyun. Meminta restu dari kekasihnya. " _Oke_ , aku ikut.." Ucapnya setelah ada anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau Jongin?"

Jongin tak peduli dengan apa yang dibahas teman-temannya. Ia masih asik menggerakkan jarinya menari di atas layar sentuh itu.

"Jongin?"

Sekali lagi seruan Chanyeol bak angin lalu yang tak lebih menarik dari suara _game_ yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Jongin!"

Baiklah, kali ini bukan suara Chanyeol. Melainkan Luhan. Gadis itu merasa kesal dengan amarah yang berpusat di ubun-ubun. Jongin tersentak dengan bentakan Luhan. Lekas ia memasang wajah datar tak berdosanya itu. Luhan mendesis pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Teruskan saja bermain _game_ -mu Jongin!" Tukasnya ketus. Detik selanjutnya Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jongin yang tak mengerti duduk perkaranya hanya memandang bingung Luhan. Atensinya berubah haluan dan berhenti pada Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat bahunya dengan gerakan kecil dari kepalanya. Jongin mendesah. Ia bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang terasa aneh.

 _Jongin.. Jongin.. Harusnya kau sadar dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menomorsatukan game dan game.._

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dengan melempar perkataan melalui pikiran mereka. Sama-sama berpikir jika Jongin telah berada di ambang yang paling mengenaskan. Kecanduan _game_ dan tak memperdulikan sosok Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam demi jam pelajaran telah ketiganya lalui. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memang tak sekelas dengan Jongin, Tao dan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berbeda huruf saja, jika ketiga siswi cantik itu berada di 2-A maka ketiga siswa tampan itu berada di 2-B. Meskipun begitu, kedekatan tak perlu diragukan lagi. Seperti hari biasa, setiap dering bel pulang terdengar mereka akan berkumpul untuk pulang bersama. Biasanya seperti itu, tapi hari ini sepertinya tidak. Baekhyun memilih pulang bersama dengan Tao, sementara Kyungsoo pulang bersama kakak sepupunya Kim Joonmyeon sementara Luhan ingin pulang bersama dengan Jongin.

Rencananya seperti itu, Luhan akan mengajak Jongin pulang. Tapi setelah menunggu lama di depan gerbang Jongin tak kunjung muncul. Luhan juga sudah menghubungi kekasihnya itu berulang kali. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah pulang? Mengingat Tao dan Chanyeol juga sudah keluar kelas. Kemana dulu si Jongin ini?

Sekali lagi Luhan menelpon kekasinya, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah di bawahnya dengan gelisah. Awas saja kalau Jongin sudah sampai di rumah. Dapat dipastikan hari selanjutnya ia tak akan punya tangan lagi. Kesabaran Luhan nyaris melangkahi batas. Beruntung Luhan adalah gadis yang sabar. Beberapa detik sambungan itu terhubung nyatanya tak lekas diangkat oleh si pemilik. Luhan mengerang kesal, kekasihnya ini benar-benar.

Sekali lagi, Luhan akan menghubunginya. Jika tak ada jawaban, maka Luhan akan berjalan kaki sendiri saja. Telepon kali ini tersambung, senyum Luhan sempat menguar namun detik selanjutnya..

 _Tut..tuutt...tuuutt..._

"Kenapa malah dimatikan _sih_ ini si Jong-"

" _Oh_ , sayang! Kau menelponku? Kenapa?" Ternyata Jongin telah berhenti di depan Luhan dengan tangan melepas helm yang ia kenakan.

Wajah Luhan berubah senang, Jongin di hadapannya seakan mengembalikan kegembiraan yang selama ini menghilang entah kemana. Tanpa menjawab, Luhan akan duduk di motor belakang Jongin. Namun pemuda berwajah boros itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

" _Kok_ naik?"

" _Kok_ naik?" Ulang Luhan bingung. "Ayo pulang! Aku menunggumu sejak dari tadi Jongin.." Sungut Luhan kesal.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir lalu ekspresinya berubah. " _Aah_... Maaf sayang.. Aku harus menjemput _eomma_ langsung.. Sekarang _eomma_ menungguku di kafe Eunji _Noona_.. Maaf yaa sayang.." Kata Jongin dengan raut bersalah. Ia bisa melihat aura kekecewaan yang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengecupnya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf.." Tatapnya dengan wajah memohon.

Luhan menghela nafas frustasi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. "Ya sudah! Sana pergi.. Nanti kau terlambat.." Sahutnya dingin. Emosinya perlahan membekukan hatinya.

Jongin tersenyum walau ia tahu Luhan tengah marah padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana, _eomma_ -nya benar-benar menunggu. Setidaknya itu yang terus ia ulang dalam hati. Luhan tak tahu ada senyum aneh yang mengembang dari bibir penuhnya.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Luhan mendongak. Benar, kalau ia tak pulang dengan Jongin mau pulang dengan siapa? Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, bibirnya melengkung kala manikan rusa miliknya menangkap sosok tampan yang baru keluar dari gerbang.

"Chanyeol-aah!" Seru Luhan dengan keras. Jongin ikut menoleh. Tak lama Chanyeol datang ke hadapan mereka. "Aku akan pulang dengan Chanyeol.."

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah, titip Luhan yaa Chanyeol-ah! Aku harus pergi dulu.. Hati-hati _eum_ kalian berdua.." Tukasnya sebelum melajukan motornya. Luhan mendengus kesal lalu menggeret tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang bingung dengan tarikan Luhan hanya menatap penuh tanya Luhan.

"Antarkan aku pulang.." Tuturnya saat ia bisa membaca arti dari tatapan itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jongin? Dia berangkat ke _game centre_ sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Luhan berjingkat, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dalam Chanyeol. Rautnya jelas mengatakan ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Kerutan di dahi, alis yang menaut dan kerucutan bibir mungilnya.

"Jongin bilang akan ke _game centre_ tapi aku tidak tahu kapan.." Terang Chanyeol.

"Bukannya ia akan menyusul _eomma_ -nya?"

"Emang iya? Jongin tidak mengatakan itu.." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Mengingat lagi tumpukan kata yang sempat ia dengar dari Jongin sebelum mereka keluar kelas.

Luhan menggeram kesal. Giginya bergemeretak dengan tangan mengepal.

"Awas saja kalau kau ketahuan main di _game centre_! Aku akan merajangmu Kim Jongin!" Pekik Luhan keras. Ia tak peduli bagaimana pasang mata lainnya memandang padanya.

Bahkan ia tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang sedikit menjauh. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol takut ada sesuatu yang tidak-tidak akan terjadi. Siapapun tahu, Luhan tidak sepenuhnya gadis lembut. Bisa saja Chanyeol jadi korban kemarahannya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri dan menggeret Luhan pergi segera.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika Luhan selalu lebih sering berkutat dengan hal-hal pribadi miliknya daripada dengan Jongin. Sempat gadis cantik itu menyesal menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin. Ia pikir _gamers_ adalah orang yang paling setia tak bermain dengan wanita lainnya. Benar, Jongin tak bermain dengan wanita lainnya. Tapi tangan dan pikiran tak pernah lepas dari _game_. Semuanya _game_ dan _game_. Awalnya Luhan tak begitu bermasalah, tapi lama kelamaan ia jengah juga. Bagaimanapun Luhan juga seorang wanita biasa yang ingin diperhatikan. Bukan diabaikan.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan sibuk mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari _mp3_ -nya. Ia telah selesai belajar dan bosan membaca terus. Sejak tadi sore ia tak lagi saling berkirim pesan dengan Jongin. Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Jongin mengatakan ia pamit ingin membantu _hyung_ -nya dulu. Dan Luhan tak mempermasalahkan. _Toh_ ia juga sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Sekitar sejam lebih Luhan bernyanyi mengikuti setiap alunan musik di _earphone_ -nya. Satu dua lagi ia dengarkan lagi sebelum sebuah telepon menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Oh Jongin?" Luhan berjingkat dan segera mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

Luhan melepas _earphone_ -nya. "Ya _hallo_? Jongin-ah.."

" _Luhan... Kau sedang apa saat ini?"_

" _Oh~_ ini aku selesai belajar.. Kau? Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Luhan menyilakan kakinya. Mencari posisi nyaman saat akan mengobrol dengan Jongin lewat telepon.

Ada derai tawa yang terdengar sejenak. _"Itu.. Aku sudah mengerjakannya.."_ Sahutnya tenang.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan skeptis. Pasalnya Jongin bukan orang yang suka mengerjakan tugas. Ia lebih memilih menyalin milik Tao ataupun Chanyeol.

" _Iyaa.. Ah, Luhan! Aku menelponmu ada yang ingin aku katakan.."_

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya penasaran. "Apa?"

" _Weekend nanti.."_ Luhan memasang telinga lebih peka lagi. Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang akan ia dengar. _"Eung... Bisa kita batalkan?"_

" _Mwo_? Batal? Kenapa?" Pekik Luhan tak terima. Padahal ini yang paling ditunggu Luhan. Setidaknya selama tiga bulan berkencan dengan Jongin, weekend nanti akan jadi kencan mereka yang kedua. Miris? Memang!

Jongin terdiam sejenak. _"Eum.. Maafkan aku Lu.. Aku harus ikut pertandingan game yang diadakan di kafe Eunji noona.."_ Jawabnya pelan. Dari cara Jongin berbicara, sepertinya ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Luhan limbung! Kepalanya bagaikan dilempar oleh batuan besar yang bisa membuat retak tak bersisa. Pikirannya kacau, Jongin-nya benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa Jongin lebih memilih pertandingan itu daripada Luhan? Ini sudah keberapa Luhan menjadi korban _game-game_ itu?

"Jongin..."

" _Maafkan aku Lu..."_

"Jongin.."

" _Sungguh! Nanti kalau aku menang aku-"_

"Tutup saja teleponnyaa! Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu..."

Dan detik selanjutnya, ponsel Luhan dibanting ke sembarang arah. Beruntung ponselnya masih jatuh di sekitar kasur empuk. Kalau tidak? Bisa-bisa ia merengek minta _baba_ membelikan lagi.

Luhan mendesis kesal. Seenaknya saja Jongin membuat janji dan membatalkannya. Kalau memang ia ada pertandingan _game_ sialan itu ya tak usah membuat janji. Bukankah Jongin sendiri yang memintanya menemani mencari buku dan sekalian kencan? Jongin memang berkeyakinan menguji kesabaran Luhan. Terkadang Luhan merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sering diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi kenapa ia tak mengajukan perpisahan saja? _Toh_ , hubungan keduanya masih berjalan tiga bulan. Alasannya? Mungkin Luhan terlalu cinta.

Menyebalkan.. Sebesar apapun ia mencintai Jongin akan tetap merasa kesal jika dipermainkan seperti ini. Sama halnya ia dan _game_ itu tak ada bedanya. _Ah_ , ada. _Game-game_ itu lebih istimewa dari sosok Luhan. Hebatnya, Luhan sama sekali tak menangis menerima perlakuan itu. Yang ada ia terus saja mendumel kesal dan menggerutu disana sini. Tak jarang juga ia mengumpat. Asalkan Jongin tidak berselingkuh tak akan membuat Luhan menangis. Walaupun pada dasarnya, Jongin lebih memilih _game_ lebih menyedihkan daripada Jongin berselingkuh. Entahlah, cinta memang aneh!

Daripada merasakan Jongin yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya, Luhan memilih membungkus tubuhnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Siapa tahu ia bisa membalaskan kelakuan Jongin disana. Benar-benar...

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo tampak khawatir melihat wajah murung Luhan. Aura yang biasa menguar dari wajah cantiknya entah mengapa hari ini hilang ditelan bumi.

Luhan menampik tangan Kyungsoo yang menyingkirkan poni di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyung..." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangan. Menelungkup di atas meja tak peduli pasang wajah Kyungsoo yang terheran.

Kyungsoo meraba kening Luhan. "Kau tidak panas! Tapi penampilanmu sungguh!" Ungkap Kyungsoo.

Luhan tak menanggapi, ia masih membaringkan kepala yang terasa _nyut-nyutan_. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Entah pemuda itu lupa atau bagaimana, hari ini Luhan terpaksa berangkat terlambat karena Jongin tak menjemputnya. Kesal _'kan_? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kekasihnya itu?

"Kyung aku! _Oh_ , Luhaan! Kau sudah tiba? Kenapa bisa terlambat?" _Oke_ , pertanyaan sama itu harus ia jawab lagi? Luhan malas membuka mulut, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kelas.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kenapa dengan Luhan?" Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan bahu mengendik kecil. Baekhyun mendesah, ia duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Diamlah Baek!"

" _Oh oke_!" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah depan. Ia tak ingin mengganggu singa betina yang baru saja kehilangan anak. Bisa jadi makanan anjing nanti. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengusap lembut punggung Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih dengan sabar menghadapinya.

"Jongin.." Suara lirih Luhan menarik kembali atensi Baekhyun agar menatap gadis bermata rusa itu.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia keterlaluan! Setiap hari main _game_ terus.. Dan dia membatalkan janjinya hanya demi pertandingan _game_.. _What the fuck_! Sungguh! Jongin gilaaa!" Pekik Luhan mengabaikan tatapan penuh larang.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama memasang muka yang entah apa maksudnya. Antara ia bosan dan terkejut. Bosan karena alasan Luhan selalu sama –Jongin main _game_ dan mengabaikan Luhan- terkejut karena Jongin keterlaluan lebih memilih pertandingan itu daripada janji yang sudah ia buat. _Oh_ , Jongin!

"Lu.."

"Dia memang lelaki yang _arghhhhh_..."

"Lu.."

"Kalau aku bertemu dengannya hari ini akan ku bunuh!"

"Lu.."

"Awas saja kau Kim Jongin!"

"Lu.."

Tepukan keras dari Chanyeol membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan buku. Luhan mengernyit sebentar sebelum menyeringai aneh.

" _Waahh_.. Chanyeol! Aku butuh bantuanmu.."

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 _Yes FF baru yang aku bikin pas ada waktu wkkwkwkw.._

 _Gatel rasanya pengen ngepost_

 _Bagaimana? ada yang mau minta lanjut? Kalo ada yang review aku akan lanjutin.._

 _Gak tau dah ini gimana rupa .. :D_

 _Cuma tiga chapter kok ini nanti.._

 _Reviewnya yaaa.._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima Kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_

 _01 July 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Is Your Lover?**

By : Deer Luvian

 **Main Cast:**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

.

 **Other cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Huang Zitao

And other will be mentioned

.

 **Genre:**

Romance, comedy or romance?

(Sorry for failed humors)

.

 **Lenght :**

Three Shoots

.

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast not mine, but the story pure from my mind.

.

 **Author notes**

This is Genderswitch, With pairing KaiLu slight! ChanLu.

 **Don't Like don't read**

 **Don't Bash, Don't Flame and Don't plagiat..**

.

 **Summary:**

Luhan kesal dirinya merasa disingkirkan oleh sebuah game di ponsel maupun lainnya. Tak terima ada hal yang akan ia lakukan demi membuat Jongin kembali padanya. Awalnya Jongin merasa biasa, lama-lama ia menjadi gila.

(Oke it's bad summary guys, sorry)

.

 **Happy reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter two.**

Jongin, masih pagi sudah merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia tak tahu tepatnya apa. Tak hanya sekali mata tajamnya harus menelisik lekat-lekat pada refleksi tubuhnya di kaca kamar. Ia juga menggumam heran. Tak ada yang aneh, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit mengganjal.

Sedikit ragu Jongin membongkar memori yang ia miliki selama ini. Satu dua tiga, beberapa lembar kenangan itu telah tersingkap. Alih-alih tahu apa yang menyebabkannya merasa janggal, kekecewaan dan amarah malah merusuh hatinya pagi ini. Ingatan itu mengungkap tentang kekalahan yang ia terima akhir pekan kemarin. Dimana ia kalah beradu _game_ dengan _gamers_ yang berasal dari belahan lain Kota Seoul. Kalah telak! Tiga poin berturut-turut ia dihajar oleh lawannya. Sementara ia hanya mengantongi satu poin saja dari lima kali sesi pertandingan.

Jongin mengumpat lagi, ingatan itu benar-benar menghilangkan _mood_ -nya beberapa hari setelahnya. Sudah ia membatalkan janji dengan Luhan, mengorbankan semangat belajarnya dan ujungnya ia kalah. Sungguh ia ingin menguburkan diri di lubang paling dalam.

Tapi tunggu! Jongin tertegun ketika ada yang diputar dalam otaknya. Luhan. Nama itu, benar. Luhan. Gadis itu. Gadis yang menyandang status kekasih dari Jongin itu merupakan sumber kejanggalannya. Jongin tahu apa itu, Luhan tak menghubunginya pagi ini dan beberapa hari terakhir. Sudah nyaris seminggu ini Luhan tak meminta ingin dijemput. Biasanya ponsel itu berdering dengan nama Luhan tertera jelas di atasnya. Tapi kali ini..

Jongin melirik sejenak jam di dinding. _Ah_ , sudah nyaris pukul setengah delapan. Lekas ia mengambil tas dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Menuju garasi untuk mengendarai sepeda motor kesayangan ke sekolah. Terserah kalau Luhan tak menghubungi, ia tak akan menjemput. Daripada ia harus terlambat, lebih baik berangkat sendiri.

Kekasih macam apa si Jongin ini?

Apa benar Jongin tak peduli dengan Luhan yang telah berangkat sekolah atau belum? Apa benar ia akan tak mengindahkan sosok kekasihnya?

Ternyata tidak! Kenyataannya ia memutar kembali motor yang ia kendarai menuju kompleks perumahan tempat Luhan tinggal. Jongin berhenti di salah satu rumah minimalis dan memberenggut kecewa. Rumah itu tertutup rapat. Tandanya tak ada penghuni. Mungkin Luhan dan _mama_ -nya telah meninggalkan tempat sebelum ia datang. Jongin mendesah, lekas ia menjalankan kembali motornya secepat mungkin. Mengejar waktu agar tak terlambat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah.. Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu." Beruntung Jongin memiliki teman yang peduli seperti Tao saat ia sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan. Apalagi kalau bukan _game_ itu? Jongin tak akan bisa lepas jika ia belum berhasil menaklukkan _game_ terbarunya. _Flappy bird_. Penasaran namun penuh dengan rasa frustasi.

Jongin beralih pandangan sejenak dari ponselnya. " _Ramen_ dan _bubble tea_.. Terima kasih Tao-ya.." Sahut Jongin dilengkapi cengiran dan kerlingan mata. Tao bergidik ngeri. Dalam hati ia menggumam mimpi apa semalam dapat tanggapan menjijikkan dari Jongin. Lantas ia menjauh dari sana dan memesan makanan.

Selepas kepergian Tao, dua sosok cantik duduk dengan santainya di depan Jongin. Tangan masing-masing membawa nampan makanan. Sepertinya sup jagung, _salad_ dan segelas besar _iced americano_. Jongin sempat melirik sejenak. Dua sosok ini berbadan kecil tapi makanannya luar biasa. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 _Oh_ ada yang Jongin lupakan. Ia mem- _pause_ sebentar _game_ itu dan menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Luhan.. Mana Luhan? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Jongin dibarengi alis menaut juga picingan mata.

Sesaat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Mereka memilih menikmati sup jagung itu dan sesekali menyesap _iced americano_ -nya. Hingga sekitar dua menit tak ada tanggapan membuat Jongin mendesah. Ia menyentil tangan Baekhyun yang hendak menyuapkan sup jagung pada mulutnya.

" _Yaa_! Aku bertanya padamu Baek!" Pekik Jongin kesal. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengabaikan sosok tampan Jongin.

Baekhyun menatap malas Jongin lalu berujar. "Tumben sekali kau mencari Luhan?" Sahutnya sinis lalu ia meneruskan makan.

"Tumben?" Seru Jongin tak terima. " _Yaa_! Luhan itu kekasihku.. Wajar _dong_ aku mencarinya.."

"Iyaa wajar! Tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah mencarinya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan _game_ -mu.." Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

Jongin terdiam. _Skak mat_! Benar. Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tentangnya benar. Ia baru sadar jika ia selama ini lebih memilih _game_ daripada Luhan. _Oh_ Tuan Kim, kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa karena sosok Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghilang darimu membuatmu sadar? Terlambat. Bagaimana jika...

Tidak-tidak. Jongin tidak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu.

Kyungsoo melempar senyum miring pada Jongin. Ia yakin pemuda di depannya ini pasti tak sanggup melawan kata-katanya. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah datar itu berbicara. Mengerikan.

Tak lama kemudian, Tao datang dengan beberapa makanan di nampan. Dua mangkuk _ramen_ dan dua gelas _bubble tea_ di tambah sebungkus _snack_. Ia meletakkannya tepat di depan Jongin lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Pesanan Jongin segera ia angkat dari nampan dan pesanan miliknya segera ia santap. Sebelum satu suapan terjadi, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol tidak kesini? Tadi aku lihat dia memesan makanan dua porsi.."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggeleng berbarengan. Jongin menatap bingung Tao.

"Terus kemana dia? Makan dimana?" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menyesap sebentar _iced americano_ -nya setelah ia selesai mengunyah. "Makan dengan Luhan mungkin. Tadi waktu keluar kelas dia memanggil Luhan." Sahutnya seraya mengusap sudut mulutnya.

" _Oh_ , makan dengan Luhan.." Balasnya datar. Tao tak tertarik lagi setelahnya. Ia mulai menyuapkan makanan pada mulutnya yang lapar.

Berbeda dengan Tao yang _cuek_ setelah mendapatkan jawaban. Jongin, ia merasa ada yang aneh disini. Sejak kapan Chanyeol dan Luhan menyendiri berdua dan makan jauh dari mereka. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mengajak keluar Luhan setelah bel istirahat. Sejak kapan Luhan mau diajak Chanyeol. Dan sejak kapan ia mulai merasa tak tenang mendengar hal ini?

Bahkan gerak gelisah yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua mata kelam serta tubuhnya jelas mengatakan Jongin memang merasa tak nyaman dan tak tenang olehnya. Atau Jongin sedang cemburu? Kemungkinan iya.

.

.

.

Jongin merutuk berulang, ia ingin cepat pulang ternyata Jung _Seonsaengnim_ tak mengijinkannya. Masih ada satu sesi belajar tambahan yang harus ia jalani. Mau tak mau Jongin menurut. Rencana ia ingin ke _game centre_ setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang. _Oh_ iya, membicarakan tentang Luhan saat ini lensa Jongin sibuk memonitori sosok yang duduk di depannya. Park Chanyeol, pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya ini.

Dalam hati Jongin bertanya, apa istimewa pemuda ini hingga Luhan memilih makan siang dengan Chanyeol daripada dirinya? Apa Luhan bosan dengannya? _Oh_ , Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia hidup tanpa Luhan. Berlebihan? Sepertinya.. Bahkan ia tak ingat jika selama ini Luhan selalu saja ia abaikan.

Selama ini Jongin jarang sekali peduli dengan Luhan. Entah apapun itu ia hanya berfokus pada _game_ yang ia gemari. Sesekali atau mungkin berulang kali ia menolak ajakan Luhan karena ada pertandingan _game_ yang diadakan rutinan di kafe Eunji, _noona_ sepupunya. Tapi semenjak terakhir kali ia menolak ajakan Luhan, Jongin jarang sekali mendapatkan kabar dari Luhan. Awalnya ia cuek dan tak peduli, tapi lama-lama..

Ada yang hilang juga..

Jongin mendesah, memikirkan itu membuatnya emosi. Ia terus melirik tajam sosok yang tengah berdiri menerangkan di depan sana. Seolah tatapan itu bisa membunuh dan berakhir mereka pulang cepat. Jongin juga sesekali mengumpat tak jelas. Juga, Tao yang berada di sebelahnya sesekali melirik bingung dengan kegelisahan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa _sih_ Jongin? Mau cepat pulang terus main _game_?" Tao menyikut tangan Jongin yang masih memasang wajah datarnya itu.

Jongin melirik sekilas lalu menggeleng. "Bukan.. Aku ingin pulang dengan Luhan.." Sahutnya datar.

Kerutan terukir di dahi Tao. "Luhan?" Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Sudah pulang! Baekhyun tadi bilang akan pulang dengan Luhan.. Sekitar sejam yang lalu _lah_.."

" _He_? Sudah pulang? Kenapa dia tak bilang..." Jongin membalas dengan ucapan lirih penuh kecewaan. Ia membuka ponselnya dan benar seperti yang ia duga. Tak ada pesan sama sekali atau telepon. Jika biasanya, Luhan akan mengabari bagaimana ia pulang dan dengan siapa. Tapi ini?

Mau tak mau Jongin harus sadar bahwa kekasihnya perlahan menghilang dari jangkauannya. Kenapa ia baru memperhatikan Luhan setelah tiga bulan lebih berkencan? Renungkanlah kesalahanmu Tuan Kim.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Jongin penasaran dengan keberadaan Luhan. Gadis itu bagaikan ditelan bumi. Sepulang sekolah, ia tak melihat Luhan sama sekali. Sampai di rumah tak satupun pesan ia terima. Jongin mengerang kesal. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa ia menghindarinya?

Baiklah, sebelum ia belajar. _Ah_ , maksudnya mengerjakan tugas –karena Tao menolak keras memberikan contekan-, Jongin meraih ponselnya. Sekali lagi desahan berat menguar dari bibir penuhnya. Luhan benar-benar menghilang. Pesannya diabaikan sampai saat ini.

"Ku harap Luhan akan mengangkat telepon dariku." Jongin mendial nomor hape Luhan. Didekatkannya ponsel itu ke telinga. Sedetik dua detik menunggu, tak ada jawaban dari seberang.

Jongin mengulanginya lagi hingga ke sepuluh suara Luhan dari seberang terdengar.

" _Wae?"_

Jongin mengelus dadanya. Pertama kalinya suara ketus Luhan diterima Jongin hari ini.

"Lu.. Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu.." Sedikit mendramatisir boleh _'kan_?

" _Gombal! Matikan saja teleponmu kalau kau hanya berbasa-basi.."_

"Lu.." Rengek Jongin. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kekasihnya ini?

" _Kenapa? Ada perlu apa kau menelponku? Kau sudah tidak sibuk dengan game-mu? Kau tidak sedang bertanding? Ah, ku dengar di kafe Woohyun oppa diselenggarakan pertandingan game loh, kau tak ikut?"_

Jongin benar-benar butuh es batu agar bisa mendinginkan kepalanya. Ucapan panjang dari Luhan sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya. Jongin tahu jika kekasihnya itu sedang marah atau kesal. Terlihat jelas dari suara lembut Luhan yang mengalun mengesalkan.

"Lu.. Kau kenapa _sih_? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Aku benar-benar-"

" _Kau sedang panas ya?"_

"Lu.."

" _Matikan saja teleponnya... Aku sedang sibuk!"_

"Lu.."

 _Tuut..tuutt...tuuuttt...tuuuttt..._

Sambungan benar-benar diputus oleh Luhan. Jongin menghela nafas frustasi. Ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Luhan yang super dingin. Dan yang memprihatinkan sampai saat ini, Jongin masih belum tahu jika Luhan kesal karena dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan _game_. Bahkan ketika disindir, Jongin juga tak sepenuhnya paham.

 _Tuhan ampunilah dosa Jongin.._

 _Tabahkanlah hati Luhan..._

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu..

Senyum terulas dengan lebarnya dari wajah tampan Jongin. _Oh_ , _oh_ lihatlah ada yang tengah bahagia saat ini. Apalagi kalau bukan karena ia baru saja menang dalam pertandingan _game_? Iya, jika dua minggu lalu ia kalah kali ini ia merebut beberapa lembar _won_ yang disediakan _noona_ -nya. Baiklah, ia kaya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Lantas buat apa uang itu?

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dalam tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang akan penting jika ia lakukan. Setelah sekian lama berpikir ia tahu jawabannya. Mengajak kencan Luhan. Pasti gadis itu akan senang sekali.

Lekas ia mempersiapkan diri dan menjemput Luhan dari rumahnya. Tanpa memberi tahu akan menjadi kejutan yang tak terlupakan mungkin. Atau malah menjadi awal yang menyakitkan?

"Luhaan.." Seru Jongin seketika ia berdiri di depan rumah Luhan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin berteriak saat ingin menemui Luhan. Rumah Luhan bukan sesuatu yang mewah. Hanya rumah sederhana yang mampu ditembus dengan pekikan Jongin.

Tiga kali seruan ia lakukan namun hasilnya _nihil_. Luhan tak kunjung keluar rumah. Lekas ia mendekati pintu dan memencet bel rumah.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat dan lima kali memencet akhirnya seseorang keluar dari rumah. Tapi sosok itu bukan Luhan melainkan Nyonya Lu, _mama_ Luhan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo eomoni_.. Luhan ada?" Tanya Jongin.

Senyum hangat terlukis di wajah wanita cantik itu. " _Waahh_.. Luhan sudah keluar dari tadi Jongin.." Balasnya dengan sedikit bersalah. "Tadi ada temannya yang menjemput."

"Teman? Siapa _eomoni_? Apa Kyungsoo? Baekhyun?"

" _Oh_ bukan.. Teman lelaki.. _Eomoni_ pikir kalian akan pergi bersama.."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Lelaki? Siapa lelaki yang berani menjemput Luhan dan mengajaknya keluar? Saat otaknya berusaha memilah dan menebak, bibir penuh Jongin mengulas senyum kikuk dan ia menunduk memberikan hormat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _eomoni_.. Jongin pamit diri.."

Siapa lelaki? Siapa? Pertanyaan itu menggelantung dan bergelayut manja di otak Jongin. Hati juga otaknya tak sanggup menerka siapa kemungkinan lelaki yang berani membawa kekasihnya. Padahal hari ini adalah jatahnya bersama dengan Luhan. Sialan.. Jongin terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Dan sepertinya Jongin memang ditakdirkan untuk merasa bingung juga menyesal saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana setelahnya. Sudah sekitar lima kali panggilan kepada ponsel Luhan diabaikan pemiliknya. Sudah puluhan pesan sudah ia kirimkan. Namun tak satupun ada balasan dari pihak lawan. Lalu Jongin harus bagaimana? Kenapa ia menjadi tak tenang seperti ini? Biasanya tidak..

 _Ah_ , Jongin baru merasakan bagaimana kehilangan sosok mungil itu. Karena biasanya Luhan selalu ada untuk Jongin. Menyedihkan...

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Tuhan masih menyayangi Jongin dan tak ingin membuat pemuda tampan itu kecewa. Saat Jongin bingung harus kemana dan duduk tak tenang di salah satu kafe terbuka, sesuatu tertangkap lensa kelamnya. Sontak ia memicingkan mata untuk memperjelas apa yang ia lihat. Bibirnya terangkat kala ia mampu menterjemahkan tangkapan itu.

Lu Han, sedang duduk sendiri di taman dekat kafe itu dengan kepala menunduk. Sepertinya ia tengah membaca sesuatu. Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama dengan lelaki yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Lu? Masa bodoh! Jongin tak peduli. Yang ia lihat Luhan sendiri berarti ya sendiri. Lekas saja Jongin bergerak mendekat ke arah Luhan. Ia senang bukan kepalang setidaknya hari ini ia tak akan sia-sia. Bibirnya bersiul tak jelas selama perjalanan itu. Butuh waktu juga walaupun hanya menyebrang ke sisi lain jalanan itu.

Tunggu! Jongin menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat ia melihat seseorang lebih dulu berada di depan Luhan. Benar, yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Lu benar. Luhan memang tak sendiri. Melainkan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya Jongin kenal. Bentuk tubuh lelaki itu terasa tak asing di mata Jongin. Ia mendekat dengan sedikit bersembunyi memastikan sosok yang ia kira-kira itu.

 _Oh_ ternyata lelaki yang bersama dengan Luhan adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol?

Jongin berlari cepat dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, ia memperhatikan kedua sosok yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku itu dan bercanda bersama. Apa-apaan ini, sejak kapan Luhan mau pergi keluar bersama si tiang ini? Berulang kali Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki sikap Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya pegi keluar mengajak Luhan. Asal kalian tahu, Luhan itu kekasihnya. Ingat kekasihnya!

Sepertinya Jongin harus merelakan ia menahan amarah yang entah sampai kapan menggebu-gebu. Bersembunyi di balik semak-semak demi menguntit dan memantau mereka berdua bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Nyatanya, Chanyeol malah semakin tampak beringas jika dilihat dari dekat sini. Jongin menggeram tertahan melihat Chanyeol leluasa memegang tangan kekasihnya. Dan apa ini? Geraman Jongin berimbas pada tangkai yang ia pegang. Retakan di tangkai itu pertanda bahwa diri Jongin tak dalam keadaan baik.

Saat ini Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Luhan dengan tatapan sayang. Sungguh, Jongin muak melihat itu semua. Ia ingin sekali keluar dan menghajar Chanyeol. Namun ia masih harus berpikir dengan baik. Ia tak mau nanti Luhan malah membencinya karena tindakan konyol yang ia lakukan.

Ada yang tengah menggerayangi pikiran Jongin. Pesan singkat. Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya mengganggu momen mereka dengan membombardir ponsel Luhan dengan pesan singkat. Langsung saja Jongin mengetik pesan dan mengirimkan berulang pada Luhan.

Tetapi..

Mungkin Jongin memang ditakdirkan bersedih hari ini. Luhan sama sekali tak peduli dengan pesan yang ia kirimkan. Bahkan sekedar ditengokpun tidak. Jongin mengerang kesal. Luhan terlalu menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Hal itu membuatnya mengulang kembali waktu dimana ia bersama dengan Luhan. Sepertinya gadis itu tak pernah selepas ini tertawa, tak pernah senyaman ini saat bersama, tak pernah sebahagia ini.

Atau..

 _Oh_ , Jongin ingat. Yang membuat Luhan tak bisa seperti ini saat bersamanya adalah karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan _game_ -nya. Tapi, _ah_ , itu pikir saja nanti. Sekarang Jongin harus fokus bagaimana caranya membuat mereka itu menjauh. Dengan muncul tiba-tiba? Tidak-tidak. Itu sama saja bunuh diri. Pasti Luhan akan berpikir kalau ia menguntit dirinya. Lalu?

Jongin memperhatikan sekitar. Ia mencari-cari bagaimana caranya untuk mengganggu Luhan dan Chanyeol. Pikirannya sempat tertuju pada batu-batuan yang ada. Melempar mereka dengan batu-batuan?

Tidak.. Chanyeol dan Luhan bisa curiga.

Lantas bagaimana?

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pemikiran itu jelas membuatnya panas dan kalang kabut. Ia tak ingin melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Namun amarah Jongin tampaknya semakin lama semakin dibakar habis-habisan oleh keduanya. Lihat-lihat. Saat ini Luhan malah ikut-ikutan membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum yang kelewat manis. Tangan lembutnya juga mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan pelan. Kedua mata itu jelas menyorot tatapan penuh rasa sayang. Jongin geram melihat keadaan sekarang. Lantas ia mengambil salah satu batu yang ada di dekatnya.

" _Oh_.. _Oh_.. Tidak.!" Gumam Jongin tak percaya saat ia melihat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Detik selanjutnya Jongin bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Jongin lantas berdiri dan...

" _Stop_!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Yess... Apdet, bagaimana?_

 _Reviewnya saja deh yaa.._

 _._

 _._

 _.Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _Big regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_

 _03 July 2015_


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Is Your Lover?**

By : Deer Luvian

 **Main Cast:**

Lu Han

Kim Jongin

.

 **Other cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Huang Zitao

And other will be mentioned

.

 **Genre:**

Romance, comedy or romance?

(Sorry for failed humors)

.

 **Lenght :**

Three Shoots

.

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast not mine, but the story pure from my mind.

.

 **Author notes**

This is Genderswitch, With pairing KaiLu slight! ChanLu.

 **Don't Like don't read**

 **Don't Bash, Don't Flame and Don't plagiat..**

.

 **Summary:**

Luhan kesal dirinya merasa disingkirkan oleh sebuah game di ponsel maupun lainnya. Tak terima ada hal yang akan ia lakukan demi membuat Jongin kembali padanya. Awalnya Jongin merasa biasa, lama-lama ia menjadi gila.

(Oke it's bad summary guys, sorry)

.

 **Happy reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter three. (End Chap)**

 **.**

" _Stop_!" Pekikan itu seketika membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol menoleh pada sumber suara.

Luhan mendelik dengan mulut terbuka saat kedua mata rusa memantulkan sosok Jongin yang menodongkan telapak tangan tepat di hadapan keduanya. Sontak ia mendengus kesal dan berdiri menatap tajam Jongin. Merasa ditatap tajam, Jongin tak kalah menajamkan sorot mata yang beradu dengan milik Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lu?" Jongin menarik tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan menepis tarikan itu. "Yang harusnya tanya itu aku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berkencan?" Pekik Luhan kesal.

"Kencan?" Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Kau kencan? Siapa kekasihmu Lu? Aku! Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol?"

Luhan mendengus keras. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tatapan kesal dari Luhan yang semakin menajam membuatnya tampak mengerikan. Jongin sama sekali tak gentar ia menantang Luhan yang masih bersikap angkuh.

"Kau tanya kekasihku siapa?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bibir kanannya. "Chanyeol! Dia kekasihku! Bukan kau!" Sentak Luhan.

 _Jedyaaarrrr!_

Kepala Jongin pusing tujuh keliling. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Luhan tak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana? Tuhan.. Apa salah Jongin hingga mendapat penolakan seperti ini? _Duh_ , Tuhan! Jongin butuh pegangan saat ini. Ia rasa sebentar lagi akan limbung. Tubuhnya melemas dengan erangan tertahan dari bibir penuhnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat Jongin yang _shock_ luar biasa. Luhan mendecih lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu? Sejak kau sibuk dengan _game-game_ -mu itu, aku tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai kekasih.."

Jongin mencelos perih. Kali ini hatinya benar-benar tersayat perih. Ia tak pernah merasakan sesakit ini. Luhan begitu angkuh di matanya. Jongin tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apakah ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk bisa mendapatkan Luhan lagi? Tuhan! Jongin berharap hari ini ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Luhan bukan seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah lelah dengan _game_ -mu dan memilih mengikutiku?" Pertanyaan sengit dilemparkan lagi untuk Jongin.

Sudah ke berapa kali Jongin kalah telak dari Luhan? Sekedar mengelak saja rasanya Jongin tak sanggup. Sungguh! Seolah Luhan pengendali semuanya. Tangan Jongin reflek berusaha meraih pergelangan Luhan. Namun gerakan Luhan jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

"Lu.." Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Suara Jongin terdengar menyedihkan. "Lu... Aku minta maaf! Apa kau berselingkuh karena aku lebih mementingkan _game_ daripada kau?"

"Siapa yang berselingkuh? Aku _'kan_ sudah memutuskanmu!" Sentak Luhan tak terima dengan tuduhan Jongin.

"Lu... Aku mohon maafkan aku.. Aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi dan lebih memilihmu daripada _game-game_ itu.." Luhan melirik Jongin yang mencengkram kuat tangannya. "Maafkan aku! Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi.."

Kali ini Luhan tampak melunak. Air muka Luhan tersirat sedikit rasa bersalah dan kasihan. Sorot mata rusa itu tak lagi tajam seperti sebelumnya. Gemuruh di dalam hatinya juga membuatnya harus memperhatikan kekasihnya itu lebih lagi. Bibir Luhan menggumam kecil. Tampaknya Jongin memang benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkannya hanya karena demi _game_.

Sontak Luhan menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menatapnya. Sepasang iris kelam Jongin telah berselimut kabut air.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Anggukan antusias diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi.."

Jongin memberengut dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada Luhan.

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintah.."

" _Eh_?" Jongin terbelalak dan melongo. Telinganya tak salah mendengarnya _'kan_? Menuruti perintah Luhan? Jangan-jangan gadis itu akan menyuruhnya yang tidak-tidak. Atau malah ia akan menjauhkan dirinya dari _game_? Bagaimana hidupnya kalau ia harus jauh dari _game_? Tuhan!

"Bagaimana? Mau? Kalau tidak aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol saja.." Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol. " _BYE_!"

" _Eh_! _Eh_! _Eh_!" Jongin menghentikan langkah Luhan yang akan meninggalkannya. "Aku mau.. Aku mau.." Persetan dengan perintah Luhan nanti. Yang penting ia tak akan berpisah dengan Luhan.

 _Oh_ Tuhan! Sejak kapan Kim Jongin lemah terhadap Lu Han?

Senyum manis terukir jelas di wajah cantik Luhan. Secepatnya ia melepas gandengan tangan di lengan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dan berbisik padanya. "Kalau kau mau, persiapkan dirimu sekarang juga." Kerlingan menggoda melengkapi bisikan Luhan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Pasrah. Putus asa. Entah apa nanti yang akan diterimanya Jongin tak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia mengenal Luhan selama tiga bulan lebih. Namun ia tak begitu tahu bagaimana tabiat Luhan. Mengingat dirinya lebih sibuk dengan _game_ daripada kekasihnya itu. Kalaupun nanti Luhan meminta sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Yaa... Itu sudah resiko yang harus ia terima. Lapang dada saja _lah_ saat ini.

Tak lama setelah Luhan kembali merajuk pada Jongin, seseorang _ah_ bukan tiga orang muncul dari balik semak yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan, Jongin dan Chanyeol berdiri. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mengetahui kedatangan mereka.

"Ini tidak berguna lagi Lu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat ponsel layar lebar dengan pandangan datar dari mata _owl_ -nya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak! Kalian bisa menghapusnya. _Toh_ , korbannya datang sendiri.." Sahut Luhan santai.

Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau beruntung sekali Lu.. Kita tidak usah bersusah payah Jongin jatuh sendiri ke pelukanmu.." Kali ini Baekhyun yang berceloteh.

"Kenapa _sih_? Ada apa? _Kok_ namaku dibawa-bawa?" Tanya Jongin pada Luhan. Gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh lalu memeluk bergantian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi? Masih tetap ingin dibayar dengan makan siang?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Juga si tinggi Tao.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. "Harus! Sebagai bayaran kakiku yang lelah berdiri." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. _Kaja_ kita makan bersama.." Luhan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan wajah Jongin yang bingung luar biasa. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ini semua. Sedari tadi bertanya kepada Luhan namun sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Luhan. Mau tak mau Jongin mengalah dengan berjalan di belakang ketiga temannya juga satu kekasihnya. Jongin kali ini kalah telak melawan Luhan. Ia baru tahu jika kekuatan Luhan lebih besar daripada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian merencanakan ini semua?" Pekik Jongin tak percaya ketika Baekhyun dengan gamblang menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Luhan dan lainnya hanya mengangguk santai. Mereka masih sibuk dengan makanannya dan sesekali berceloteh tentang segala hal. Jongin tak percaya jika dirinya akan dikerjai oleh Luhan. Baekhyun bilang Luhan ingin balas dendam karena Jongin lebih memilih bermain _game_ dengan cara memanas-manasinya bersama Chanyeol. Luhan gemas melihat sikap dari Jongin. Jika ia tak ingat kalau ia mencintainya, mungkin Luhan memilih akan meninggalkannya saja.

Jongin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Pusing. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan kekasihnya akan seperti itu. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi sejak kapan dirinya menjadi lemah di hadapan Luhan? Apakah ini sejak beberapa hari terakhir Luhan menghilang darinya? Apa karena Jongin begitu merindukannya hingga mau saja diperlakukan seperti ini? _Ah_ , Jongin merasa seolah ia adalah _suami takut istri_.

Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Luhan yang tengah mengunyah makanan. Untung saja kekasihnya cantik dan cinta kepadanya. Kalau saja tidak, mungkin Jongin akan memenggal kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa harga diri Jongin diinjak-injak seperti ini. _Oh_ , sepertinya Tuan Kim masih belum sadar bahwa Luhan bersikap seperti ini juga karenanya. _Dasar otak udang_.

"Sekarang aku mau kau menuruti kata-kataku Jongin!" Luhan meminggirkan piringnya setelah selesai makan. Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dengan sorot mata mengarah pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap Luhan sedikit was-was. Sorot mata rusa Luhan tampak mengerikan.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau kau menghapus semua _game_ di ponselmu." Sahut Luhan santai.

" _MWO_?"

" _MWO_? Kau tidak mau?" Luhan melotot pada Jongin yang hendak protes. Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkan pada Luhan.

"Ini kau saja yang menghapus.."

Senyum Luhan mengembang lebar. Ia mengambil alih ponsel itu. Luhan sedikit tertegun melihat _wallpaper_ dari ponsel Jongin adalah fotonya. Lekas ia segera membuka ponsel itu dan menghapus semua _game_ di dalamnya. Setelah selesai ia mengembalikan lagi pada Jongin. _Duh_ , setelah ini Luhan akan bertambah cinta pada Jongin.

Jongin tampak murung. Wajahnya pucat dengan garis kekesalan yang jelas tergambar. Luhan tak peduli asalkan _game-game_ yang sering membuatnya kehilangan rasa sabar itu hilang. Dan ia akan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya tak akan meng _install_ lagi sampai pada batas waktu yang ditentukan.

" _Oke_ , sekarang mana _PSP_ -mu? Kau tak membawanya? Berikan padaku besok!"

"Lu.." Rengek Jongin. Kenapa harus _PSP_ -nya juga _sih_? Setidaknya kalau _game_ di ponselnya dihapus, ia masih bisa bermain dengan _PSP_.

Mata rusa Luhan langsung mendelik pada Jongin. Sekali lagi Jongin kalah dari gadis cantiknya itu. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan memberikanmu saat sekolah.."

"Bagus.. _Ucucucucucuu_ , kekasih Luhan pintar sekali _eum_? _Duh_ , Jongin tampan sekali.." Tukas Luhan dengan suara bayi seraya mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

Jongin mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Luhan tertawa puas.

" _Oh_ Kim Jongin.. Bagaimana rasanya kau diperlakukan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo geli melihat ekspresi Jongin.

Jongin merosot dari duduknya. "Menyebalkan." Sahutnya singkat.

" _Oh_ , ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan bagaimana Luhan mengeluh selama ini memiliki kekasih sepertimu! Masih untung Luhan tidak memutuskanmu!" Cerocos Baekhyun. Gadis yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara itu juga merasa geli dengan reaksi Jongin atas keputusan Luhan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia menatap sejenak Luhan sebelum mengambil minuman. "Maaf!"

"Hanya maaf?" Tanggap Baekhyun.

Kening Jongin mengerut. "Bukankah aku sudah melakukan apa yang diminta Luhan?"

"Sudah-sudah.. Biarkan saja... Ayo kita pulang.. Aku sudah kenyang sekali.." Luhan mengusap perutnya lalu bangkit.

Lainnya mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti gerak tubuh Luhan. Kecuali Jongin yang masih setia di tempat duduknya. Luhan melirik pada Jongin, memberikan isyarat kepada kekasihnya itu. Namun Jongin masih tak bergeming. Membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan. Segera ia menarik tangan Jongin.

"Ayo sayaang... Jangan manja seperti ini..."

Setelahnya mereka berenam pergi dari sana dan pulang ke tempat masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Untung besok hari minggu.

Kata-kata itu yang terus berputar di kepala Jongin. Ia sangat lelah sekali. Setelah mengikuti acara 'kencan' Luhan, ia tidak dilepaskan oleh Luhan sama sekali. Pulang dari makan, Jongin dipaksa Luhan ikut ke toko buku. Gadisnya itu memaksa Jongin memilih buku yang menurutnya menarik. Luhan terus mewanti-wanti kepada Jongin untuk membacanya. Dan satu pesan yang Jongin terima sebelum ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur adalah...

'Jangan coba-coba meng _install_ lagi _game-game_ itu! Atau aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu.'

 _Oh_ masih ada lagi.

'Bacalah buku-buku ini.. Aku mau peringkatmu naik untuk semester ini.'

 _Hufft_ , Jongin tak tahu bagaimana hidupnya ke depan jika ia harus berpisah dengan _game-game_ itu. Tapi sepertinya ada baiknya juga. Luhan mengajarkan pada Jongin untuk bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak terlalu jatuh dengan pesona _game_. Karena sesungguhnya _game_ itu membuatnya lupa segalanya. Bahkan sampai melupakan Luhan.

Jongin baru sadar jika kekasihnya itu manis sekali dengan sikapnya yang keras seperti itu. Jongin baru sadar Luhan tak mungkin melakukan ini tanpa alasana. _Oh_ Tuan Kim, bukankah itu sudah jelas dari tadi? Kenapa kau lambat sekali berpikir?

Jongin merentangkan tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyelami dunia mimpi. Namun tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering.

'Lu Han'

" _Yeoboseyo sayaaaaang~~."_

Suara keras dari Luhan terdengar memekikan telinga. Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatap aneh pada layar itu. _Ada apa dengan Luhan?_

"Kenapa sayang?"

" _Bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa game?"_

"Ini menyiksaku Lu..."

Dari seberang ada suara tawa pecah. _"Cobalaah.. Kau harus bisa hidup tanpa game untuk sebulan ini.."_

"Kenapa harus sebulan?" Jongin mendesah kecewa.

" _Kau sudah mengacuhkanku lebih dari tiga bulan.. Hanya sebulan saja kau tak mau?"_

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku akan mengikuti inginmu sayangku tercinta.." Tukas Jongin sedikit menahan rasa kesalnya.

" _Aigooo~~~, Jongin sayaaaang... Aku mencintaimu~~."_

"Lu!"

" _Hahahahahaha... Sudah sana belajar! Awas jangan menginstall lagi game-game itu."_

" _Ara_... Kau tidak lelah? Aku ingin tidur dulu sayang.." Jongin menguap. Luhan tampak mendesah kecewa mendengar uapan dari Jongin.

" _Ya sudah kau tidur sana... Terima kasih sayang... Saranghae~~."_

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengulas senyum manis. Benar Luhan mengerikan saat siang tadi. Tapi membayangkan betapa imutnya Luhan saat mengatakan _saranghae_ kepadanya membuatnya tersenyum geli. Ada yang menggeletik relung hatinya. Ada yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Ada yang sedari tadi menggoda dalam hatinya.

" _Nado saranghae_.."

Detik selanjutnya, sambungan itu terputus. Sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Rasa kesal yang sempat begitu leluasa menguasainya tiba-tiba menghilang tak berbekas. Lantas ia memejamkan mata dan menyelami alam mimpi. _Ah_ , masih. Bibirnya masih melengkung walaupun kelopak itu terpejam.

Semoga dalam mimpi ia akan dapat bermimpi indah bersama dengan Luhan.

Asal bukan mimpi yang...

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, tak ada kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh Luhan. Ia telah menyelesaikan segala tugas sekolah untuk minggu depan. Begitu bangun dari tidur, ia merenung di jalanan luar. Ada yang ingin ia lakukan sebenarnya, tapi mengingat Jongin mengeluh lelah kemarin malam membuatnya urung.

Luhan mengernyit dalam, ia tengah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan untuk membunuh hari minggu ini. Cukup lama berpikir akhirnya ide itu muncul juga.

Lekas Luhan berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian, ia telah mematut dirinya di depan kaca besar. Memilih pakaian mana yang sesuai untuknya. _Ah_ , sepertinya pakaian sederhana ini cukup membalut tubuh mungilnya. _Dress_ selutut yang dipadukan dengan _sweater_ tipis cukup membuat kecantikannya bertambah banyak. Luhan menyisir surai madunya dan membiarkannya tergerai. Sentuhan terakhir, satu buah penjepit menjerat sebagian kecil surai bagian kanan. Cantik. Luhan tersenyum puas.

Rencananya hari ini ia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Jongin dengan mendatangi kediaman Jongin. Ia yakin pasti Jongin belum bangun. Terbukti dengan pesan Luhan yang belum dibalas oleh Jongin. Apalgi ini hari minggu dan masih pukul sembilan pagi. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Jongin bangun sepagi ini.

Langkah Luhan begitu ringan. Di sisi kanan tangannya ada sekresek buah-buahan. Ia juga sempat membeli beberapa makanan ringan kesukaan Jongin. _Ah_ , Jongin pasti senang dan Luhan akan bahagia melihatnya asal kekasihnya yang berkulit lebih hitam itu tidak sedang bermain _game_.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_!" Luhan memencet bel rumah Jongin yang tergolong mewah sesampainya ia disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu itu terbuka. Luhan tahu, itu adalah _umma_ Jongin.

" _Aigooo~_ Luhanie.. Masuk sayang.. Kau mencari Jongin yaa?" Nyonya Kim menyeret tangan Luhan masuk sebelum Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Luhan melirik pada kamar paling ujung atas. Masih tertutup rapat. "Jongin belum bangun yaa _eomoni_?"

" _Um_.." Nyonya Kim mengangguk. "Kau _'kan_ tahu kekasihmu itu susah sekali bangun. Kau bangunkan sana.. _Umma_ harus pergi sekarang."

Luhan membola. Detik selanjutnya ia memperhatikan penampilan Nyonya Kim yang memang seperti orang mau pergi. Lantas senyumnya mengembang disertai anggukan kecil.

"Jaga baik-baik rumah yaa.. _Umma_ akan berangkat sekarang.." Nyonya Kim memeluk tubuh Luhan kilat. Luhan segera naik ke kamar atas setelah menunggu Nyonya Kim keluar rumah.

Ini bukan kali pertama Luhan menginjakkan kaki disini. Luhan dan Jongin memang jarang berkencan. Tapi Luhan cukup sering datang ke rumah. Sekitar lima atau enam kali Luhan lupa.

 _Ceklek.._

Luhan tersenyum. Untung kamarnya tidak dikunci. Dari mata rusa itu ia bisa melihat Jongin yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia mendekati Jongin lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Sayang... Ayo bangun sayang..."

Tak ada respon, Luhan semakin mengeraskan gerakan tangannya.

"Jongin.. Ayo bangun sayang.. Sudah siang ini.." Luhan berbisik tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin menggeliyat perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Pandangannya memudar begitu melihat sosok lain yang tengah berada di dekatnya. Ini bukan _umma_ bukan. Mana mungkin _umma_ Jongin seimut ini.

"Jongin!" Suara Luhan naik satu oktaf.

 _Tuh_! Apalagi galak seperti ini.

Jongin merentangkan tangannya. Ia melemaskan otot-otot yang mulai kaku. Alih-alih bangun, Jongin justru menarik tubuh Luhan hingga jatuh ke pelukannya.

" _Yaa_! Kim Jongin!" Luhan memberontak dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin membuka matanya dan membalikkan poisi. Dimana Jongin berada di atas Luhan dengan tangan mencengkeram pergelangan Luhan.

" _Morning kiss_ untukku?" Tukas Jongin begitu kelopak matanya terbuka.

Luhan mendesis. "Tuhan! Kau bau! Seenaknya saja minta mor- _eummhhpppttt_..."

Luhan sontak terbelalak. Bibir mungilnya lebih dulu dibekap oleh bibir tebal Jongin. Luhan sempat memberontak sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengimbangi tarian bibir Jongin. Lumatan keduanya cukup lama hingga lutut Luhan menendang perut Jongin. Jongin melirik ke arah bawah dimana _dress_ selutut Luhan tersingkap.

" _Waahhh_.."

" _Yaaa_!"

" _Upps_.."

Segera Luhan mendorong Jongin dan bangkit dari tidur. Ia melotot pada Jongin dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Sekarang kau mandi.. Aku akan memasak untukmu." Tukasnya ketus.

Jongin mengernyit. " _Umma_ kemana?"

"Pergi!" Luhan berjalan keluar kamar tak peduli dengan Jongin yang masih duduk santai di atas kasur.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak keras sekali. Ia sedikit merasa aneh. Ada gelinjang hebat yang mengganggu dari dalam dirinya. Ini bukan _kissing_ pertama mereka bukan. Tapi kenapa Luhan seolah...

 _Ah_ , lupakan.

.

"Sayang..."

" _Eh_?" Luhan sedikit terjingkat kala merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya.

Jongin si pelaku menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan. Penciuman Luhan bisa merasakan aroma wangi yang menguar dari sana. Jongin pasti sudah mandi.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kau tidak suka aku datang kemari?" Luhan masih berfokus pada memasaknya saat tangan Jongin bergerak tak beraturan di perut datarnya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih pada leher Luhan. "Bukan begitu~"

Luhan mematikan kompornya dan berbalik pada Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku.." Tukasnya seraya mengusap pipi Jongin.

Kening Jongin mengerut menyertai tatapan penuh tanya lewat kedua sorot matanya. Luhan mengecup pipi Jongin pelan.

"Sekarang kau duduk disana _eum_? Aku akan siapkan makan pagimu." Luhan kembali berbalik dan mengalihkan panci yang ia bawa ke meja makan. Ia dengan cekatan menyiapkan makan pagi buat Jongin.

Jongin yang menurut pada Luhan tersenyum hangat. Sepasang iris kelamnya memperhatikan gerakan cepat dari Luhan. Luhan memang benar-benar kekasih yang sempurna. Dibalik rasa ketusnya, ia memiliki sifat yang lembut. Siapapun akan bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Luhan. Jongin tak akan menyesal lebih memilih Luhan daripada _game_ di ponselnya. Luhan cantik. Lembut –walau terkadang ketus dan menyebalkan-, ia juga pandai memasak.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Seru Luhan saat sadar Jongin memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya.

Jongin masih memasang senyum hangat. "Aku baru sadar kalau kekasihku memang istimewa.. Kau sungguh mempesona sayang.." Tukasnya seraya menarik tangan Luhan agar mendekat.

Luhan mengikuti dan duduk di paha Jongin. "Kau baru sadar yaa? Kemana saja selama ini?"

"Lu.."

"Iya-iyaa.." Luhan bermain dengan pipi Jongin. "Aku merasa bersalah telah menipumu kemarin.. Makanya aku datang ingin menebus kesalahanku.. Tapi."

Kedua mata Jongin memicing seketika.

"Aku tetap memberlakukan hukuman untukmu." Tukasnya disertai kerlingan menggoda.

"Lu..." Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bermain di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Kedua alis Luhan menaut. "Aku tahu, kau bersikap seperti ini untuk aku lebih baik lagi.. Terima kasih masih mau menerimaku.." Ucapnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu bukan kamu."

"Jongin..." Luhan segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Jongin tersentak namun ia lekas membalas pelukan itu dengan senyum mengembang cerah.

Selanjutnya ia melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah mungil Luhan. Untuk sesaat Jongin menelisik pahatan Tuhan itu. Cantik dan bersih. Luhan benar-benar bak duplikat malaikat. Detik berikutnya ia memajukan wajahnya. Luhan memejam saat merasakan benda kenyal menyapa bibir mungilnya. Perlahan ia membuka bibirnya kecil. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin mengecup dan melumat bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan. Luhan secara alamiah mengeratkan lengannya di leher Jongin. Menyamankan posisi mereka untuk berciuman.

Dalam hati masing-masing mereka bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang jelas terbaca lewat kecupan itu. Luhan yakin bahwa Jongin akan memegang janjinya. Luhan yakin Jongin tak akan merusak kepercayaannya dan Luhan yakin Jongin bisa berubah karenanya.

Meski terlalu kejam awalnya, Jongin tahu bahwa semua akan berakhir dengan manis. Seperti cintanya kepada Luhan. Manis, semanis madu dan semanis gula.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Yess selesai juga deh~_

 _Bagaimana? Semoga gak mengecewakan kalian semua yaa..._

 _Silahkan di review~_

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang setia mereview cerita saya_

 _._

 _Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak_

 _ **Fanbaekyeolhan | KiranMelodi \ lustkai \ Silver Orange \ Hellodion | MayHudza \ ichaYH23 \ Dazzlingcloud \ taenggoo ..**_

 _._

 _._

 _Big Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


End file.
